


I Have Never...

by HotSausage, popthief



Category: British Comedy RPF, Ghosts (TV 2019) RPF, Horrible Histories RPF, Yonderland (TV) RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking Games, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hand Jobs, M/M, Never Have I Ever, PWP, Rickbond, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:58:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotSausage/pseuds/HotSausage, https://archiveofourown.org/users/popthief/pseuds/popthief
Summary: Five of the Six Idiots are playing "I Have Never" at Jim's house, and Ben's response to a question leaves Larry intrigued.





	I Have Never...

**Author's Note:**

> Absolutely never happened, but we hope you enjoy it anyway!

“I have never been thrown out of a Soho members club for being caught fucking in the toilets!” exploded Martha gleefully.  
  
Everyone’s eyes were on each other as gasps of “what?!” and “who?!” coursed through the small group. They’d all played this game a few times when they ended up drinking in a group at somebody’s house but it had been a good while since the last gathering, and evidently there had been some significant developments since then. All eyes were darting between the glasses and bottles around the room, wondering whose was about to be lifted. Mat shook his head and quietly said “you absolute _cow_ ” and took a sip of his drink.  
  
The room erupted into laughter. Martha was helpless. “I’m so sorry! But it is hilarious!”  
  
“You never told me that, Mat!” Jim shouted, seeming a little put out.  
  
“I never _told_ anyone! She was there when it happened!” He pointed to Martha who was doubled over with laughter in an armchair, wiping her eyes.  
  
“Not in the toilet with him!” she suddenly added for clarity as she realised Jim had put two and two together and made a blancmange.    
  
Mat had been fairly quiet and reasonable throughout the game until this public outing, but he immediately placed his drink to one side and jumped up from the floor - the others could practically see the metaphorical lightbulb flashing over his head indicating the amazing inspiration that had just hit him.  
  
“I...” he sang, one hand on his heart and the other stretched in front of him, serenading his friends. “Have never shit myself in costume” The smile on his face as he finished his sentence was pure evil.  
  
Everyone looked at Jim.  
  
“It seriously wasn’t me, unless I can’t remember? Did I shit myself Mat? When?”  
  
Nobody moved, nobody took a drink. Then slowly, Martha raised her wine glass.  
  
“We’re even now, Mathew. Okay, no more personal attacks, everyone agreed?”  
  
“Okay okay okay,” said Jim, playing his usual role as mediator after Mat had annoyed someone else in the group. “How about… I’ve never had a wank whilst staying at any of your houses?” he offered, knowing full well every one of them would have to take a drink. 

They all laughed, and they all drank.  
  
“I’ve got a good one,” said Larry thoughtfully from his seat on the sofa next to Jim. He’d been almost silent and rather thirsty since they’d started playing. “I have never fucked someone of the same sex”. He smiled, his eyes crinkling up mischievously.  
  
Everyone looked round excitedly as Martha lifted her glass in a toast and said triumphantly “Rebecca Liston, drama school, third year” before knocking back the remaining mouthful of wine. Jim and Mat’s eyes popped from their heads as they peppered her with a verbal artillery of excited questions.  
  
But Larry didn’t join in. His eyes had been somewhere else. Across the room, another drink had been lifted. Ben’s. Not wanting to raise too much attention - especially while it was so handily pulled elsewhere - he questioningly furrowed his eyebrows at his best friend as he took a long drink from his bottle of beer. Larry received a single, closed-eyed nod in response.  
  
He responded by raising his eyebrows in smiling surprise and taking a sip of his own beer. He just wanted a drink, not even realising the implication. Ben, surprised, now pulled his own inquisitive face and Larry realised his mistake. He shook his head with what looked an awful lot like disappointment to Ben. It looked very much the head shake of _no, but I’d very much like to_ .  
  
Interesting.  
  
When it became clear that Jim and Mat now only wanted to talk to Martha about Rebecca Liston at drama school, the game petered out. But Larry couldn’t concentrate. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. Ben. With another man. He desperately wanted to know more but couldn’t think of a way of naturally bringing it back into the conversation without it being patently obvious that was all he’d thought about since he’d proposed the question. He stared at the wall, absentmindedly picking the label on his beer bottle when his thoughts were interrupted.  
  
“So, whose house have you wanked in then?” Ben’s cocked smile loomed over him before he plonked himself down landing on the sofa next to Larry, jamming him into the arm. Larry almost lost the grip on his bottle and clumsily grabbed at it to keep it upright.  
  
“Am I to guess by your panic that it’s mine?” Ben asked with a wry smile.  
  
Before Larry had a chance to respond Ben moved his face even closer to the panicked man’s and whispered “Of course, I absolutely have at yours”. He pulled back and clinked bottles with Larry who was rendered wordless and useless. This was a lot of information to take in and Ben’s hot breath had left a reactive trace down his neck and they were still terribly, wonderfully, close to each other. His brain raced.  
  
“Are you okay, Larry? You seem odd. Odder. Than usual. Want some fresh air?”  
  
Before Larry had a chance to formulate a sentence that vaguely sounded like something a human might say, Ben was up on his feet with a hand extended, clearly intended to help haul him off the sofa as well. The easiest response was for Larry to raise a hand and allow his body to be separated from the seat bearing his outline beneath.  
  
As they walked through the house to the back door, Larry noticed Ben hadn’t actually let go of his hand.  
  
Was that usual? That didn’t seem usual.  
  
As they stepped out into the cool, damp garden Ben finally released Larry’s hand and reached into his pocket, retrieving a slightly squashed pack of cigarettes and a lighter. He acknowledged the look of confusion on Larry’s face, offered the explanation of “a rare treat” and extended the pack towards him.  
  
Larry shook his head, still apparently incapable of speech. Ben removed and lit a cigarette and took a long draw, the cloud of smoke clinging to the damp air. Outlined by the streetlight behind and a leg cocked behind on the wall, he looked like an advert.  
  
“Oh, go on then” said Larry, slightly worried at how successful this campaign had been.  
  
Ben smiled and reached back into his pocket “a night of surprises, eh?”  
  
Larry was relieved of the new distraction for his hands and mouth as he reached for a cigarette and the lighter. After a long draw he remembered why he didn’t smoke. It was awful. He kept up the pretence anyway as it gave him something to do. He opened his mouth once, somewhat fish-like as if to say something but thought better of it and picked up his bottle again.

“What are you thinking about?”  
  
...  
  
“Larry?”  
  
…  
  
“Laz.”  
  
…  
  
“Hello, terribly sorry to trouble you but I was looking to speak to a Mister Laurence Rickard, is he at home?” Ben said in his stupid ‘posh Georgian’ voice, waving his hand a few inches away from Larry’s eyes.  
  
“Fuck, sorry mate. Miles away”  
  
“No shit. So…?”  
  
“So what?” said Larry, panicking again, picking at the fucking label on his beer bottle again, not able to look at Ben in the eye again.  
  
Ben laughed, but in what he hoped was an affectionate way, desperately wanting this conversation to progress in the direction it felt like it could, but not wanting to spook Larry into dying of awkwardness which was a very real possibility.  
  
“Sooooo, what were you thinking about that was clearly more important and engrossing than being out here with me?” Ben mock-chided. He moved to sit down on the garden wall and patted the very narrow space next to him expectantly.  
  
Larry flicked the completely burnt out cigarette end that he’d barely smoked any of under the hedge, then immediately remembered he was in Jim’s garden  
  
“Shit”. He leapt under the hedge, scrabbling about in the dirt, grateful to not have to have his brain in overdrive for a second. He located the now wet, grubby cigarette butt, wriggled backwards - utterly unaware of quite how this motion was being appreciated by the man behind - and stood, dusting himself off with his free hand trying to locate a better place for his rubbish. He looked around furtively then about turned, full bodily, into Ben who seemed to have positioned himself intentionally close.  
  
“Oh God! Sorry!”  
  
Rather than move away, Ben pressed himself closer to Larry who, he noted, didn’t flinch.  
  
Good.  
  
“It was at uni. A fella in my college. He was a year or so older and much more confident. I was utterly infatuated. And he took a shine to me. After a formal one night he led me back to his room and we drank and smoked and listened to music. He stripped off and started dancing with me then kissing me and, even though I was utterly terrified, I thought ‘why not?’. It’s nice to surprise yourself sometimes. It happened a few times that term then I got a girlfriend and he graduated and that was that. I thought I’d better tell you since you clearly can’t stop thinking about it.”  
  
Ben gave Larry a loaded smile.  
  
“How did… not that I… I mean, yes, but not…”.  
  
“Congratulations. Some of those were almost words! If you wouldn’t mind arranging some of them into a cogent fashion - as befitting your occupation - that would be incredibly helpful.” Ben smiled kindly and sat back on the wall to put Larry a little more at ease.  
  
“Sorry. Yes.” Larry looked very thoughtful, as if he were about to answer some great philosophical question. He sat on the wall where Ben had motioned, as it meant he could look straight ahead rather than meet the other man’s eye.  
  
He took a deep breath. “I was thinking about it but only because I didn’t expect you to have… well, um, taken a drink. Obviously I don’t care or, well, have any right to care or… it’s incongruous I suppose.”  
  
“But everyone experiments! Drugs, sex, haircuts…” he looked pointedly at Larry who laughed, knowing exactly which photo he was referring to.    
  
“Haircuts definitely. Drugs a bit.”  
  
“Are you telling me you’ve never so much as kissed another bloke?”  
  
“No! Well, not properly. Not _meaningfully._ I mean,” - Larry started fiddling with his watch now his hands were devoid of a beer bottle or cigarette end to play with -  “WE have snogged for work, Ben, if you remember-” 

Larry froze. This was not the time to bring up them having kissed each other, when he was struggling to actually use the English language and focus on the conversation quite literally BECAUSE all he could think about was kissing Ben. Properly. Meaningfully. Not for work…  
  
Ben shifted slightly, just enough that their thighs were ever so gently touching. He fully expected Larry to jump up as if scalded and make an excuse to go back inside with the others, but to Ben’s delight and not an inconsiderable sudden rush of nerves, though Larry was still as stiff as a fucking board he didn’t pull away.  
  
“That was funny.”  
  
“What was?”  
  
“Kissing you, you tit.”  
  
“Oh.”

Larry sounded… disappointed? Or was Ben reading too much into it? He decided to press further, both into the conversation but also with his leg, so their knees were practically grinding into each other.  
  
“Remember the first kiss took about twenty takes because I made that really fucking weird noise, and you couldn’t stop laughing?”  
  
It was a funny memory, a genuinely heart-warming image from their time shooting _Yonderland_ , but Larry was so fixated on his own leg almost on fire up against Ben’s that he didn’t even smile. “Hmmm” was all he managed.  
  
“We should write a kiss between the Captain and Robin in series two,” Ben offered, leaning forward to try to catch Larry’s eye as the younger man was rather resolutely studying his hands in his lap. Larry finally broke at that and chuckled softly, then, hesitantly, looked up to meet Ben’s gaze.  
  
“I think Humphrey would be more the Captain’s type, don’t you?” Larry said with a raised eyebrow and what he hoped was at least a semi-attractive smirk, amazed at his own ability to maintain the eye contact.  
  
“Oh _fuck it_ ,” Ben whispered mostly to himself and leaned in plant a very gentle, closed-mouth kiss on Larry’s lips.  
  
They both sprang apart immediately, wide-eyed and terrified of each other’s reaction.  
  
“Sorry-”  
  
“No, no, I’m sorry-”  
  
“No look it’s fine it’s just l-”  
  
“We should probably-”  
  
“Jesus, that was-”  
  
“I didn’t mean to-”  
  
“Can I kiss you again?”  
  
“Yeah no that was - hang on, what?”  
  
“Can I… look, I want to kiss you again, is that okay?” Ben asked, staring firmly at his own shoes now and shifting slightly away from Larry as he anticipated his friend’s polite refusal. What a fucking weird night this had turned into. He’d gone from telling Larry about the sexual experimentation of his youth to trying to get off with the poor man in the space of ten minutes, and he didn’t even have the excuse of being that drunk, particularly.  
  
“Not here”  
  
“Of course, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have - what?”  
  
“I mean, yes to the kissing, but not here in Jim’s garden where any one of those three bellends might wander out at any given moment?”  
  
A surge of excitement ran straight from Ben’s heart into his crotch and he felt about fifteen years old. He turned excitedly to face Larry again and noted that he was grinning right back at him. Had Larry wanted this as long as he had, too? Did that even matter right now? He wanted to kiss Larry so badly and was willing to do anything and go anywhere to make it happen as soon as possible.  
  
“I guarantee you Martha is still fending off Mat and Jim asking for more details about the one time she fingered some girl at uni and they’re not giving a second thought to where we are right now,” said Ben, moving off the wall and turning to stand in the gap between the still-seated Larry’s legs “but, I will very fucking gladly you kiss you anywhere you like so, where?”  
  
Ben noticed the blindingly obvious innuendo a beat too late and took a step back again, still very concerned about going too far too quickly and making Larry run.  
  
“Oh Christ, I didn’t mean-”  
  
But Larry was laughing again, thank God, and with a truly devilish look in his eyes. Larry stood up very slowly and deliberately until they were in perfect position for another kiss, chests almost touching.  
  
“Well for now you can kiss me here” he looked around pointedly at the small garden then lowered his voice before adding “and here” and closed the remaining gap between their bodies.   
  
It began as the other had, gently and closed mouthed but quickly it became clear they both wanted more. With what felt like a practiced synchronicity, they both opened their mouths a little, each driving the other mad with the thrill of the upping of the ante. They were on the same page. Finally.  
  
Ben snaked a hand around the shorter man’s shoulders to hold his head and, if it was possible, bring it closer to his own. But Larry pulled away. Ben was worried he’d startled him and was preparing to apologise when Larry said - somewhat uncharacteristically lasciviously - “I need you to kiss me elsewhere”. He panted slightly, catching his breath after the kiss realising only now it had been so thrilling he’d forgotten to respirate. He held a hand out toward Ben who looked at it, then at him smiling shyly before taking the proffered hand and allowing himself to be pulled absolutely wherever. Honestly, the middle of the main road if it meant he could keep kissing Larry like that.  
  
Larry pulled him by the hand towards the door leading back into the house and turned to face him with a finger over his lips mouthing “shush!” behind it. They tiptoed through the kitchen and on his way Larry grabbed another bottle of beer from the counter, hastily opened it and took a swig, suddenly paranoid about the taste of his own mouth from that cigarette. They crept through the hall, delicately past the still ajar door of the lounge where they heard Mat excitedly shout “three fingers?! I’ve died!”, Larry turning in response to roll his eyes at Ben. Yes. They were still distracted. He turned back and led Ben up the stairs with slightly less care about the weight of their footsteps.

 

 _“Was that them?” Asked Jim in an excited hush. Martha grinned gleefully and nodded rolling her eyes to the ceiling above._ _  
_ _  
_ _“I cannot believe they think they’re being subtle” sniggered Mat._ _  
_ _  
_ _“Don’t you dare say anything! This has taken bloody years! Don’t spook them now! Anyway, I haven’t finished. So, she had this drawer of toys…”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Mat and Jim stared at each other with wide-eyed delight._

 

Larry had stayed at Jim’s before so knew which of the doors led to the spare room. He pushed it open, pulling Ben behind him, gently squeezing his hand to remind himself he was definitely still there and this wasn’t the result of a concussion or something equally alarming. But the squeeze he received in response calmed his fears and sent a thrill of excitement coursing through his body. He didn’t quite know what to do once they were both through the door. He thought pushing Ben on the bed might be a bit too forward but considering everything that had just happened - and his willingness to be led by hand into an empty bedroom - he doubted Ben would think it out of line. The men eyed each other with an excited nervousness.  
  
Two schoolboys daring the other to press a doorbell and run away.  
  
Larry walked over to the bedside table to place the open beer bottle down, then walked back the few steps and turned to face Ben again, who eventually broke the silence.

“As we’ve already established, I have a little more experience of these things than you so please stop me if you’re not comfortable or change your mind, okay?”  
  
It was this bolt of caring, of still worrying about him in this moment that pushed Larry over the edge. He gave a gentle nod then went with his original instinct and pulled Ben onto the bed.  
  
It took all of Ben’s remaining clarity to not scream “YES!”. Immediately his friend’s hands roamed his body while his mouth was plundered by his insistent yet gentle tongue. He became acutely aware of how many layers of clothing were separating them from having any meaningful contact and thought it best to lead by example, so he pushed himself up so he sat astride Larry’s thighs and pulled his own overshirt and t-shirt off, then hesitated slightly before also removing his belt.  
  
He saw the tiny widening of Larry’s eyes at this that he tried to conceal and worried he might have pushed him too far too quick. The last thing he wanted to do was fuck this up for himself by terrifying his best friend into a panic spiral which probably inevitably led to them never being able to make eye contact again. But before he could act to allay these perceived fears, Larry pushed himself up to sitting, pulled his own shirt and t-shirt over his head - somewhat clumsily - before pulling Ben back down on top of him.

For Ben, kissing another man was nostalgic. That this was finally happening with Larry was of course new and exciting beyond words, but for Ben it had a level of familiarity that for Larry it completely lacked. Larry didn’t really know what to do with his hands now he’d dragged Ben on top of him, there were things missing, and things where there shouldn’t… be things.  
  
Ben grabbed Larry by the waist and hoisted him further up the bed, shoving Larry’s thighs apart with his bent knee to open a space he could fall into and grind up against, their bare chests sticking together as their lips and tongues met again. Larry noticed for the first time that not only was Ben hard, but he himself was too, and as he arched his back and pressed himself into Ben’s crotch, Ben let out a feral whine into Larry’s mouth that was definitely loud enough for the others downstairs to hear. Not that either of them really cared about the others at this point.

Ben had Larry pinned down onto the bed completely and they barely paused for breath between kisses but they were still both dressed from the waist down. Sensing what the other was about to say as they so often did, they simultaneously broke apart for a moment and Ben straightened his elbows to prop himself up onto his hands. He still couldn’t believe this was happening and knew he had a seriously idiotic grin on his face as he looked down at Larry and smoothed the shaggy and now rather sweaty brown hair back off his forehead. Larry was panting heavily beneath him and craned his neck upwards for yet another kiss which Ben very happily obliged him.

“You okay?” Ben asked when Larry flopped back down, his eyes closed and his expression unreadable, even to his best friend.  
  
Larry’s eyes snapped open and he returned the unabashed ecstatic smile that Ben was trying to suppress.  
  
“Oh I’m very okay, thank you,” Larry replied and traced his right index finger down Ben’s bare spine, making his full body shudder which caused more delicious friction, pressed up against each other at the hips as they still were.  
  
“Do you want to… keep going?” Ben ground down with his pelvis again, deliberately this time, causing Larry to simply say “ffffuuuuuuucckkkkk” and enthusiastically nod as he writhed beneath him.  
  
“Good. I mean, me too,” said Ben.  
  
Logic briefly danced back through Ben’s brain. For pants to come off, boots and shoes did first. And he badly wanted pants off. With a final kiss he pulled himself away to sit on the edge of the bed. He saw immediate panic on Larry’s face as he turned over his shoulder to say “Shoes off, Rickard. Oh and socks. Please God and socks. Nothing worse.”  
  
Larry’s chuckled as he pushed himself up to sit on the side of the bed and unlace his Converse. Facing away from Ben he felt he could be a little bolder calling back “so you won’t suck me off if I leave my socks on?”  
  
Ben's fingers abruptly lost the ability to recognise knots. It was absolutely what he hoped for and wanted but definitely not what he expected and he was a little thrown. “Now I never said that…” he turned over his shoulder with a smirk. _Not my best work,_ he thought to himself, but it had the desired effect.  
  
Larry kicked his Converse off, pointedly pulling off his socks and throwing them at Ben’s head then stood pulling his thumbs into the waist of his jeans. His hesitation felt like he was asking the older man’s permission. Ben quickly picked up on this subtle signal, finished kicking off his own boots, pulled his socks off then as soon as he’d dropped them to the floor, unbuttoned his jeans and pulled down his fly. He looked back towards Larry encouragingly. Larry looked away shyly, a blush spreading across his cheeks but his hands were busy matching Ben’s actions.  
  
Larry wanted this. Badly. But that didn’t make this without its awkwardness. Or embarrassment. Or fear. But like many things in life, Larry knew only too well, sometimes you have to push yourself out of your comfort zone to reap the best rewards. After all, he was never supposed to be an actor… though those skills might help him right now. He bit down on his lip and shucked himself out of his jeans glancing up only once, forcing himself to make purposeful eye contact. He clambered into the bed, under the covers this time, grateful to be able to hide once again but masked this as best he could by spurring Ben on - “hurry up!”

That was all Ben needed to hear as he yanked his jeans down his thighs and wriggled out of them before whipping the duvet back and pausing a moment to take in the sight of Larry lying there waiting for him - lying on his left side, self-consciously concealing his chest and stomach with his arms, watching Ben hopefully.

“Jesus fucking Christ,” Ben whispered. _“You’re beautiful,”_ he added in his own head, worried it was too cheesy to say out loud. But he did manage to speak out again - “you’ve no idea how many different times and different ways I’ve imagined this” he said with a grin as he leapt onto the other side of the bed and covered both of their bodies with the duvet.

He shimmied his body towards Larry, grabbing him gently by each wrist and moving his protective barricade. Once defenceless, he slid his own arm around Larry’s waist, pulling their bodies flush while simultaneously nudging his knee to nestle between Larry’s. Relieved at sensing no negative response he pulled him in for another kiss. But before his lips were able to find their target, Larry pulled away, face lit with a stunned excitement and said “you’ve imagined this?!”

Now wasn’t the time to be coy. Ben could feel the heat of his best friend’s cock searing into his leg and it most certainly didn’t feel coy. He might as well just be honest.  
  
“Yes. I’ve imagined it for longer than I’d care to admit to. In _so_ many ways.” He tried to smile to imply that some of those ways were possibly illegal. “Have you? Ever?” He tried to make it sound as casual as possible but the last word squeaked out its betrayal.  
  
“Oh God, yes!” Larry’s answer came too readily to be a white lie invented to save feelings.  
  
Ben’s relief was palpable but Larry looked embarrassed to have admitted something so private so openly. It didn’t last long though, as Ben grabbed him into a strong, messy, open mouthed kiss and rolled Larry on top of himself. Larry’s hands roamed the bare flesh beneath, raking and scratching at taught shoulder muscles and through messy hair. Ben thrust his hips forward and ground into the man above who pulled out of the frantic kiss to gasp his approval. Larry matched the movements that had caused his sudden intake of air and both men groaned low, animalistic noises of satisfaction as their cocks rubbed together with teenage ferocity. Ben needed more friction so sent his marauding hands down Larry’s back towards the scrap of fabric remaining between them.

But Larry’s whole body suddenly froze as Ben’s hand slid under the waistband of his underwear and came to rest on his arse, fingers digging into the flesh almost too hard, smashing their bodies even closer together, crotch first. Ben stopped immediately and withdrew his hand, raising it up in front of his face in a gesture that he hoped conveyed _don’t worry, I’ll stop_ .  
  
“It’s okay,” Ben said incredibly softly and trying to not sound at all sad as Larry rolled off him again and onto his side, but at least they stayed facing each other. Ben placed a hand under Larry’s chin to tilt his face up so he could look into his eyes. “It’s confusing, right?”  
  
Larry shook his head vigorously but was clearly struggling to find the right words for what he wanted to say.  
  
“I’m not confused, Ben. I’m _so_ not confused about this. I just. I don’t. I don’t want…” Larry trailed off, the poor writer clearly kicking himself for being so inarticulate.  
  
“Don’t want what? You don’t have to do anything you don’t want. We can just do this-” Ben leaned back in for a kiss on the mouth, then placed one very tenderly on Larry’s forehead before backing off again. “Or we can stop right now. Whatever makes you comfortable. Just tell me.”  
  
To Ben’s utter bewilderment, Larry started to laugh. He convinced himself it was nerves, but Larry was seriously cracking up and Ben had to give him a moment to calm down.  
  
“What is it?” asked Ben quietly when Larry’s laughter subsided, trying his very best to sound concerned and not remotely paranoid about being laughed at in this situation.  
  
Larry pulled Ben closer so that he wouldn’t have to meet his eyes when saying what he was about to come out with.  
  
“ _Ummmmmmdnttchmyrsepls_ ?” Larry mumbled into Ben’s shoulder, wishing for a swift and painless death.  
  
“What?” Ben laughed nervously now, then immediately mimed zipping his lips to encourage Larry to come out with whatever was causing him such anguish to communicate.  
  
Larry pulled back and closed his eyes and Ben marvelled as Laurence Rickard, Television Actor appeared all of a sudden and with the very clear and level voice of a BBC newsreader took a deep breath and announced: “Benjamin Willbond, please do not touch my arse, I don’t think I would like that, if that is okay. I mean, the… _outside_ is fine, for lack of better words. But don’t. Just. Nothing else. Please? Thank you.” Larry screwed up his face again and held his breath waiting for Ben’s reaction.  
  
“Oh. OH. _Ohhhhh_ ,” was all Ben managed in response to begin with. Larry dared open one eye and exhaled in relief to see Ben still smiling very fondly at him.  
  
“No - I mean, of course not” Ben continued. “Even if you wanted to. It uhhh… well let’s just say you can’t do these things spontaneously, so, of course not. And even if you never want to do any of… _that_ , that is also absolutely fine.”  
  
The vaguest hint that Ben also didn’t want this to just be a one-time event helped Larry let go of any lingering embarrassment and ease back into the other man’s embrace, abject horniness clearly taking back control over the emotional reins.

As much as Larry didn’t want any of _that,_ he most certainly was craving the other. He’d fantasised about it for so long and now he’d felt it pressed against him and glanced at its impressive outline through boxers; he needed more. Though this was entirely alien to him experientially, he wasn’t unfamiliar with the equipment or the machinations of it all. Sort of like driving someone else’s car, he mused.  
  
He manoeuvred a hand between their bodies and using Ben’s surprisingly muscular thigh to guide him, found the heat he sought. The angle wasn’t great and he couldn’t turn his wrist exactly the way he wanted to but it was enough. Enough to run his palm and fingers from the base of him to the tip, allowing fingertips to dance gently across it through the fabric, then firmly pushing his palm back down. Ben made a noise that Larry had never heard him make and it was easily his best, he thought.  
  
But he still needed more. He hooked his thumbs into the elastic waistband on Ben’s boxers, pulled away to read his face to check he could proceed and was greeted by an enthusiastic nod. Ben brought his own hand down to help but the angle was still off, and it was even less comfortable with two hands inside his underwear. Larry had barely brushed hot skin with one finger when Ben pulled both their hands straight back out and went suddenly business-like.  
  
He swallowed, then took a deep breath.

“Same time?” Ben said, wide eyed.

It took a beat for Larry to realise as scared and self conscious as he was about taking HIS underwear off, apparently Ben was having reservations about it too. They’d both seen each other naked a handful of times over the years but never in this context and of course, not for particularly long - a quick costume change here, a deliberate laddish flash there. Larry never once had concerns in this department in bed with women and had certainly had no complaints but there was never - well there just wasn’t another cock _right there_ to compare it to, was there.  
  
Larry felt suddenly stupid for not anticipating this very moment and wracked his brains - from what he could vaguely recall, Ben’s cock certainly wasn’t massive enough to be noticeable in peripheral vision when not erect - but this was going to be very different. Larry just accepted the very likely outcome that Ben’s was going to be much, much bigger than his. Ben exuded that energy. And he was the taller of the two of them and a good two shoe sizes bigger, so it was logical.

Larry realised he hadn’t answered Ben’s offer and had just left him there looking increasingly terrified as he had drifted into his own anxieties. He quickly kissed Ben again and nodded and gave what he hoped was a cute smile as they separated again to remove their own underwear, Larry quickly whipping his out from under the duvet and onto the floor, Ben lazily just kicking his way out of his boxers and shoving them to the end of the bed with his feet.  
  
They rolled back towards each other and pressed their bodies together from forehead to feet, finally free of any barriers between them. They both paused a moment with eyes closed, both breathing heavily and both quite clearly trying to gain some semblance of composure.

Ben opened his eyes first and pulled his shoulders back to look at Larry, eyes still closed, eyebrows furrowed and breathing very deliberately and measuredly through pursed lips as his cock twitched against Ben’s own and his legs shook in anticipation. Ben felt such a full-body rush of love for Larry like he’d never known before and he still couldn’t quite believe this was happening. He leaned back in and kissed Larry several times in rapid succession, before creeping his hand in between Larry’s legs and finally taking grip of his cock - this wasn’t the time for teasing. Larry actually whimpered straight into Ben’s ear and Ben felt his own cock harden even more, if such a thing was possible.

“B-B-B-Ben… Ben, I’m…” Larry whispered as Ben gripped him tighter and ran the pad of his thumb over the head of Larry’s cock which was already dripping with excitement.  
  
“You okay?” Ben panted back, his palm slick with sweat, increasing the pressure and speed as he moved his hand up and down Larry’s length. Larry whined. Ben felt considerably out of practice doing this to someone else but had vividly imagined doing exactly this so many times whilst touching _himself_ that he opted to just use his own technique on Larry and maybe switch things up if it wasn’t working. It definitely felt like it was working.  
  
“Sorrysorrysorry!” Larry yelped all of a sudden after a few more strokes from Ben. “Ben, I’m not going to last much looooonnnnngggggggerrrr ohfuckfuckfuck,” Larry said, his nails digging into Ben’s back as he tried to steady himself.  
  
Ben kissed Larry on the neck hungrily and trailed his open mouth and tongue up along Larry’s jawline to just below his ear, still working with his hand.  
  
“Come for me,” Ben whispered, and that was that.  
  
Larry couldn’t remember an orgasm like it.  
  
It was almost outer-body - Larry knew he was crying out unintelligibly, knew he was shooting cum all over Ben’s stomach as wave after wave of pleasure washed over him. As if, just briefly, mind and body were separated and for once he just felt rather than thought. Or overthought…  
  
But as the waves of pleasure subsided, he became more and more aware of the reality of his situation. Ben was still pressed against him, face nuzzled into his neck as he allowed Larry the time he needed to come back down to Earth. As his surroundings came back into sharp focus, Larry was suddenly relieved Ben wasn’t looking at him. The pleasant heat that had only just radiated through his body was swiftly replaced with the burning flames of embarrassment. All the times he’d thought about this happening, he’d never imagined he’d come within a minute of being touched. He felt like an inexperienced teenager again. And like he might have ruined what was possibly the most thrilling sexual experience of his life.  
  
He thought about making a joke of it to lighten the tension he felt deep within his bones but he floundered for what to say or do. His ears rang with the silence of the room and the heat of his shame. Ben wasn’t stupid, he picked up on his friend’s energy quickly and knew placating him with “it’s okay”s and “don’t worry”s would very much make Larry worry about how not okay it was. So he told him the truth.  
  
“Christ, mate. That was hot. You really have thought about this haven’t you?”  
  
Ben pulled Larry into a deep and languorous kiss. The buzzing left Larry’s ears and the tight knot that seemed to have seized his chest loosened slightly. He pushed his body away from Ben’s and looked between them toward Ben’s and his own defaced midriffs.

Ben glanced down and smiling said “I did that”.

“Well technically I did, mate.”  
  
They both laughed, a giggle of relief mixed with the joy of finally being together like this. Ben pulled the duvet back, making Larry recoil as the cool air hit his damp skin, and reached for something out of sight. A sock hit Larry square in the face as Ben turned back towards him whispering “They’re sometimes permitted”.  
  
Larry peeled the sock from his face and looked back quizzically. Ben tutted and rolled his eyes, reached across the bed for the sock and started wiping Larry’s stomach with it. Larry tried to grab his hand and stop him, protesting in an exasperatedly high voice, “You could have used mine! You’ll have to wear mine home now, you lunatic.”  
  
“Wear another man’s socks? That’s a bit _gay_ , don’t you think?”  
  
They locked eyes for a second before both bursting out laughing hysterically, the tears rolling down Larry’s face as much those of relief as amusement.  
  
“And anyway,” added Ben grabbing the sock back to wipe himself, “This one is yours…”

 

 _Martha, Jim and Mat looked at the ceiling above in unison when they heard the laughter._ _  
_ _  
_ _“That’s not a great sign” said Mat, clearly a little concerned._ _  
_ _  
_ _Martha smiled broadly, “Nah that’s a brilliant sign! Would you rather they were weird about it?”_ _  
_ _  
_ _Jim nodded sagely. “Good point. Now, would you rather…”_

 

The two men upstairs reclined, wiping their faces as the laughter subsided.  
  
Larry realised he was sprawled on the bed naked and flaccid and it wasn’t a great look so he grabbed the duvet and pulled it over himself. Ben shuffled it from under himself to allow him but seemed in no hurry to cover himself. He rolled onto his side towards Larry and kissed him gently.  
  
“You alright?”  
  
Larry propped himself up on one arm, nodded then enquired, “you?”  
  
Ben kissed him again and smiled his own nod in response.  
  
“Do you think we could get away with just staying here tonight? I don’t much fancy getting up. Or putting my socks on”.  
  
Ben laughed in response, idly tracing patterns on Larry’s arm with his index finger, connecting the freckles and moles from Larry’s elbow up to his shoulder, along his collarbone, up to his jaw line. Ben suspected Larry was on the brink of dozing off but was also acutely aware of his own erection still throbbing between his thighs. He couldn’t help but puncture the silence.  
  
“So you want to stay over so you can sleep or…?”  
  
Larry’s eyes snapped open. “Or?”  
  
Ben didn’t want to put any pressure on his friend. But he did want to take the pressure off his cock. He might as well float the idea before he quietly scurried off to the bathroom for a near medically-essential wank.

“Or… whatever you want. I’m easy. Clearly.” Ben added with a smirk.

Larry blinked slowly. Breathed slowly. Tried to get his heart rate to return to normal - considering it had been heightened ever since Ben had taken that drink in the game downstairs. Larry had no grasp of the concept of time right now, that could have been hours or months ago. When he finally took his gaze away from the ceiling, he looked to Ben lying on his side, head propped up in his hand, chest and stomach still sticky with the evidence of Larry’s orgasm despite their efforts to clean up.  
  
Oh, and there was Ben’s cock. Still hard. Larry realised this was the first time he was actually properly looking at it, and his heart started racing again. He unconsciously licked his lips, which sent a thrill through Ben who was studying Larry studying him, trying not to break Larry’s reverie or talk him into doing anything he didn’t want to do out of a feeling of obligation.

Ben’s cock did look a bit bigger than his, Larry mused. Probably only a fraction longer but it was definitely thicker. Larry was about to make a terrible joke about being glad to have set the ‘nothing in my arse, thanks’ rule now that he’d seen it properly but his train of thought all of a sudden came off its rails and drove off a metaphorical cliff, because Ben had started touching himself.

It was the hottest thing Larry had seen in his entire life. Unbelievably he felt _that_ pang in the pit of his stomach and thought he might be getting hard again, so soon. He realised he was just staring open mouthed at Ben’s cock and Ben’s hand working quite slowly, gently up and down which was probably not the most attractive or encouraging image to try to wank to, so he immediately looked to Ben’s face, smiling. To Larry’s surprise he didn’t see the devilish grin he expected, instead Ben looked conflicted. Guilty almost.

“Is this okay?” Ben asked, though he immediately stopped anyway. “I’m sorry Larry, I just… I _need_ to come! I know it’s ridiculous and please don’t feel like… I mean, I can leave, or-”  
  
Ben was cut off mid sentence by Larry cupping his face in both of his hands and kissing him deeply. Post-orgasm, Larry now felt more confident, relaxed, a million miles away from the idiot who couldn’t even string a sentence together fifteen minutes ago.  
  
“ _I_ need you to come, Ben.” he simply said when he broke the kiss apart.  
  
“You don’t have to-”  
  
“I know I don’t have to do anything,” - they kissed again -  “but I would very much like to” - another kiss- “if you’ll let me, anyway.”  
  
“ _Let_ you?!”  
  
“I mean, I’ve never done any of this before so it might actually be shit.”  
  
Larry laughed self-consciously as he extricated himself from beneath the covers and rolled onto his front, then shuffled down the bed slightly so his head was level with Ben’s crotch. Larry ran his right hand up Ben’s thigh, grinning wickedly as Ben writhed when his fingers brushed oh so close to his cock, but then continued up Ben’s body and across to his arm. Larry grabbed Ben’s wrist, and delicately placed Ben’s hand on his own cock - then Larry lay with his head propped up on his hands, smiling expectantly.  
  
“You want _me_ to…” Ben said, not moving, but the sight of Larry lying there in front of him meant he very much wanted to do what he thought he was being asked. Larry had such a perfect, round arse and as Ben gazed at it and his mind wandered to all the other possibilities they could explore on all the nights that were hopefully to come he felt his cock under his palm twitch and pulse.  
  
“Well, just show me what you like and then I might… assist?” Larry said very matter-of-fact.  
  
“Okay,” Ben agreed, not sure that Larry was at a great angle to be touching him but he didn’t want to be too critical.  
  
Ben went back to touching himself and Larry’s face visibly lit up, which spurred Ben on even further. It probably wasn’t what he’d be doing if he was alone but he felt like he needed to make a show of it. Afterall, his audience had the best seat in the house. He moved in purposely slow strokes, twisting his hand with a flourish and rubbing the pad of his thumb into the droplets that had formed at the tip. He felt Larry’s heavy, panting breaths glance his side and saw a hunger in his face. It was preposterously erotic.  
  
Buoyed by Larry’s state, Ben took his free hand and placed it in front of Larry’s panting mouth and husked one word; “spit”. Larry looked up at him with shiny wide eyes clearly delighted at the prospect. He grabbed Ben’s generous hand and wetly licked across his palm. Ben’s cock twitched as he felt the tongue drag across his skin.  
  
He took his newly slick palm and coated the length of his shaft before wordlessly proffering his dry hand to Larry’s mouth and having him repeat his ministrations. Larry grabbed at it, pulling it closer to him then carefully licking each finger in turn, tracing each digit with his tongue before laving as much moisture as he could muster across Ben’s palm. Ben’s mouth fell into a silent ‘o’. He turned towards Larry wanting eye contact, wanting the apparently inexperienced man to watch him fall apart.  
  
The second they locked eyes, Larry brought his own hand up to his mouth licking it in a long stroke and bringing it down to Ben’s cock. Ben moved his own hands away quickly, wanting to feel only the other man’s touch. As he felt the alien hand slide across him and roughly squeeze his aching length, his head fell back - eyes closed - as he moaned “Fuuuuck” loudly at the ceiling.  
  
Larry took his chance. He slid his hand to the base of Ben’s cock and in one swift move surrounded the head with his mouth.  
  
Ben’s eyes shot open. The sensation was so unexpected that every aspect of it felt magnified. His body twisted with delight as his brain flipped with anxiety.  
  
“You… oh _God_ … you don’t have to do that. Assist. I thought you meant,” Ben closed his hand and flicked his wrist a few times “ _assist!”_  
  
Larry pulled his lips back slowly, purposefully, to enable him to reply “do you want me to stop? Because I very much want to carry on. If you’d like me to?”  
  
He rolled from his front to his side to emphasise his point, revealing his own, hardening member.  
  
“To be honest mate, I didn’t think I was capable of that anymore,” Larry added, then leaned back over and ran the tip of his tongue from the base of Ben’s cock, along the underside and gave the head a very gentle, wet suck.  
  
Ben shuddered in appreciation and took all his remaining resolve to utter “as long as you’re sure?”  
  
Larry’s face lit up as he nodded (what he would later reflect on as possibly being _too)_ enthusiastically, then moved to take Ben into his mouth again. Realising his angle wasn't perhaps the most beneficial for the job in hand - or mouth - Larry pushed himself up onto his knees and hands, placing his left hand astride Bens torso. Though this meant eliminating his hands from his endeavour at least it gave him a better position and it meant he couldn’t fall back on a hand job with ease if he started panicking.  
  
For many, many reasons; Larry knew he had to make this good. He locked eyes with Ben then lowered himself mouth-first onto Ben’s straining cock. Ben watched through lust-filled eyes as the full, wet lips of his best friend parted and his tongue suggestively sought contact with the searing flesh.  
  
Larry slowly wound his tongue around the head of Ben’s cock, enjoying the responsive moans and leg twitches it garnered before gently ghosting his lips down as much of his length as he could manage. The thickness filled his mouth, a hot velvety gag that he did not expect to enjoy being choked by quite the way he did. Tonight really had been full of surprises.  
  
He pulled back as far as he could without completely losing contact and plunged down wetly again and again, saliva streaming down the base of Ben’s cock and pooling in the already damp mass of curls beneath.  
  
Larry was aware after a few attempts that he was only really able to get about halfway down Ben’s length so he hoisted himself onto his elbow, grabbed Ben’s hand and guided him to the base of his own cock. Larry replaced his hands on the bed then looked up at Ben to make sure he understood his intentions. Ben nodded gently, smiling, his eyelids heavy with a carnality Larry had never witnessed. With a firm squeeze, Ben aimed himself back towards the wanton mouth, purposely brushing his wetness back and forwards against the parted, swollen lips. Larry opened his mouth further, allowing his tongue to drag across the tip to collect and taste the evidence of his best friend’s arousal.  
  
Ben’s eyes burned into him like he was about to pounce and swallow him whole. Larry glowed with pride. _He_ had done this. _He_ had turned this wonderful man into a sexual wreck. And now he wanted nothing more in the world than to watch him come. He gave a final, slow deliberate lick up from Ben’s hand, over the swollen head and back down, sloppily licking at Ben’s fingers before plunging his open mouth as far down Ben’s cock as he could physically manage. Larry buzzed with delight as his lips crashed into Ben’s hand and he repeated his attentions over and over, letting his tongue drag and swirl liberally as he went.  
  
Inexperienced in this arena though he was, Larry could tell Ben was getting close to tipping over the edge just from the unholy noises he was making, and he realised he wasn’t sure how he felt about Ben coming in his mouth. It was all a bit too much for the first time, but Larry didn’t want to stop either. He tried to keep up the pace and pressure and depth as he worked up and down, up and down on the end of Ben’s cock, and Ben moved his hand around the base in time with Larry’s mouth.

It didn’t take long, and when the time came, Ben seemed to have either read his mind or independently came to the same conclusion anyway and pulled Larry’s head away with his left hand as he coaxed himself through the last few seconds before ejaculation with his right. Ben’s orgasm was loud and his full body shook as he tried to catch his own cum in his cupped palm but most of it spurted onto his stomach. Ben kept his eyes closed as he the aftershocks rippled through him - his toes curled and straightened and a shiver ran down his spine, then the noises coming from his throat grew softer.  
  
Larry resolved immediately that he would make Ben feel this again, and again, and again.  

When Ben finally opened his eyes again and released his grip on Larry’s hair, his mouth curled into a specific half-smile he always had when he’d just thought of the perfect joke. Larry exaggeratedly tilted his head to one side and fluttered his eyelashes to show he was ready to hear it.  
  
“I have never sucked my best mate’s cock in Jim’s spare room,” he said triumphantly, nodding towards the open bottle of Peroni Larry had placed on the bedside table when they’d first crept up into the spare room. Larry laughed, and leaned across Ben to grab it and take what he thought was a very well-deserved drink.


End file.
